Gravity Falls: Dipper's Shame
by SonicPlayer1225
Summary: Dipper is overreacting to find the secrets of Gravity Falls? What will the Pines family do to stop him?
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

**NOTE: This is my first (normal) fan-fiction.**

**Please give your honest opinions!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a normal day. The sun was rising, shooting its powerful light into the windows of the homes in Gravity Falls.

Dipper was sleeping, holding the Journal in his hands, while Mabel was on her bed with Waddles, doing her typical "May May and the Hog Hog".

It wasn't long until Dipper woke up, annoyed by her show.

"Mabel! I'm still trying to sleep!" screamed Dipper

"You are sleeping more than you usually do. Don't tell me you were up all night reading that journal?" questioned Mabel

"Ummm… No! Of course not!" said Dipper trying to hide the truth

"You need to lay off a bit. Don't you think you're over-doing this? You need to do something else than reading that stupid book all day long." suggested Mabel

"What? I'm not over-doing it!" said Dipper while Mabel was looking into his eyes.

"Yes you are!" argued Mabel

"NO I'M NOT!" screamed Dipper

"I woke up to the sound of an incoming fight." entered Stan "Who are the objects of conflict?"

"Mabel and Me." answered Dipper

Stan started laughing. "Mabel and… YOU?" He started laughing even harder. "Even a feather can beat you!" Mabel started laughing too.

Dipper left the room, feeling ashamed. He went into the woods and lean towards a large tree.

He fell asleep.

"Hey kid! Long time no see!"

It was him.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Him

**Hey guys, I tried to make this one better, not sure if I made it pretty well, anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dipper opened his eyes. He was in a grey, scary and spacious place, like the woods, but even more frightning. He looked up into the sky, seeing nothing, but darkness. The kid felt like he was being watched by someone, following his every single move. Than he realized: He was in the Mindscape. Being freaked out, he ran in any direction his eyes could comprehend. Than suddenly, he stopped.

"I know you bought me here!"- shouted Dipper - "You can come out now" - he stopped mid-sentence - "Bill."

Bill flies downwards to the same level as him.

"So we meet again, pine-tree." - said Bill

Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes, showing unintrest.

"Oh, this is just great." - said Dipper , catching Bill's intrest - "I'm in a bad mood already, and then this! What do you want from me anyway?"

After a little bit of thinking, Bill thought of a deal to make with the kid.

"I want to help you. I've been keeping an eye on you, and I see that you are made fun of." - said Bill

Dipper gasped.

"It's true, but why are you telling me this?" - asked Dipper, getting a bit curious

Bill was looking deeply in Dipper's eyes, as if he was trying to read his mind, Dipper felt weird, like he was being watched from the inside. A few minutes later, the triangle answered:  
"I see you are really mad. I can help you. I can go in your family members' minds, and make it so they will not make fun of you." - he laughed silently while grinning

Dipper said to himself: "Should I trust him? He did evil things in the past, but has he changed? Does he actually want to help me, or trick me?"

Bill was excited, seeing that Dipper want's to agree on the offer, if he does, he can start his plan! Than Dipper turned away from the deamon, thinking. Bill turned away too, to show unintrest. After a few moments, Dipper turned back, ready to say his decision.

"Deal?" - asked Bill, while making his hand catch on Blue Fire

Dipper was turning away again, thinking through if it is really worth everything to do this. He had his final decision in mind.

"Come on, kid, I don't have all day!" - shouted the Triangle

After a little bit of more thinking, Dipper turned back.

"I made a decision." - said Dipper, Bill got excited - "My decision is to DENY your deal."

Bill turned really red. He was mad.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? You tricked me TWO times! You really thought I would fall for it the third time?"

"Well, I guess if you denied my deal," - started Bill - "You shall be trapped in your own mind!"

Bill opened a huge portal that was sucking Dipper in. It got bigger, and bigger by the second. Dipper didn't know what to do. He thought to himself: "Well, this is what you get if you mess with the wrong things, don't you? An insane dream deamon trying to trap you in your own mind..." - Dipper stopped for a second - "Mindscape. I am in the Mindscape!"

Dipper then flew out of the sucking range of the portal and closed the portal with a little more brain-work

"You just don't give up, don't you?" - sighed Bill - "Well, I have some other buisness to attend to, so I'll let you go this time."

Everything before Dipper became blurry, he could see colors again, then he started hearing vioces.

"Dipper! Dipper? Do you hear me?"


End file.
